


heartaches

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark just stands still, and wonders if he walked in on something he shouldn’t have.





	heartaches

After getting home from his 11 AM, Mark steps into his apartment. It smells like a mixture of Febreeze and weed, meaning Jaebum was home. “I’m back,” Mark called out, taking his shoes off by the front door.

No answer. It’s weird for Jaebum not to answer back. “Jaebum?” 

“Living room.” Jaebum groans. Mark notes his voice is muffled a bit.

It’s been about two months since Mark moved in, and they’ve gotten on well for the most part, but he really didn’t know what to expect from Jaebum in a situation like this. Coming up from behind the couch, Mark found Jaebum hunched over. His face was buried in his hands, and that was definitely sniffling Mark heard as well. “You okay?”

Jaebum slowly lifted his head. His eyes and nose had been rubbed red, his hands wet with tears. Mark just stands still and wonders if he walked in on something he shouldn’t have. Hark opened his mouth to say something but froze. He’s never seen Jaebum this upset before. Should he give him a hug? Or maybe he should give him some space? 

Before he could come up with an answer, Jaebum spoke, “Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths,”


End file.
